Just Run
by jadebabe2000
Summary: There is nothing else I can do... 1ST PLACE FOR BEST SUSPENSE/THRILLER STEALTHY STORY HALLOWEEN COMP!
1. Chapter 1

Run.

It's all you can do.

Run.

Both my legs are throbbing from the overuse, my muscles and veins are bulging from the strain, and there's nothing to take away this growing sense of dread building in my gut. I snatched a glance of the street below in between a leap to the next building, it was empty. Despite the season's late evening traditions, it appears that everyone in this and surrounding blocks have called an end to the night full of treats and treachery. No one was going to help me now. I struggled to catch my breath, the idea of surrendering crosses my mind. No. I can't give up, no matter what.

Run.

Despite the sweat coating my skin, the cold October air still reaches me, sending an involuntary shudder all over my body. The fresh breeze bites at me, making it harder to move fluently and I feel my joints stiffen further. It seems even Mother Nature wants me to stop, so why can I still hear my flesh slapping against the bare concrete?

Run.

I slipped slightly, my foot scrapes across the floor, before picking myself up and trying to gather myself in time. There, I heard it. The subtle sound of nails tapping against the floor. Taking in another short breath and trying to get one foot moving in front of the other, I pick up speed. It had gained on me. With the combination of the police sirens, pounding music from teenage parties and the constant hammering within my chest, I'm left practically death. I can't hear it, but I know it's there. Just have to keep going.

Run.

I dragged myself forward, now alone through the night darkness which surrounds me. Normally that black abyss many fear of was my home, my element. There, no one could see, hear or touch me within its sight depriving shield. I and my brothers were the superiors inside its domain, patrolling with confidence as we did every other day. The thirty first meant just another day of our duty, protecting others. I had crossed out the day in my calendar with excitement, only that morning seems a world away to what is trying to jump out of my chest now.

Run.

We were lounging on one of our preferred rooftops, just a five minute jog from April's, who we had planned to join for a movie marathon full of cliché vampires and cheap monsters after a final sweep of the area. Donnie sat crossed leg, a screwdriver in hand, and face buried within another invention he was half way through working on, and couldn't bear to leave for a few mere hours. From the occasional muffled curses accompanied by frustrated groans, you could tell how well that was working out for him. Meanwhile, Leo was standing just further behind, pretending to be scanning the rooftops when his eyes were more interested in drifting off to the gadget placed within his younger brother's hand. My brother in red, true to both his nature and color, was in front of the others, pacing back and forth, set and ready for some action. It was all so normal, at least for us. Why didn't we leave that little bit earlier and get a head start for Aprils?

Run.

Turning sharply on my heels, I turn a corner, leap and land within a roll before coming out and pushing on. It seemed like everything was silent, for a moment, then that horrible scraping was back closer than ever. Whether it was true or not, it felt like something was breathing against my neck.

Run.

It was my fault, not being alert like my brothers always were; instead I was off to the side perched on the ledge wishfully staring down below at the scene playing out before me. Halloween had always been one of my favorite holidays, just falling short to Christmas of course. Watching children going around in small groups, along with a few dotted teenagers in-between, all clutching bags of goodness, it looked like so much fun.

Run.

Left and right. That's all you have to do. Keep going for yourself. For them it's what they wanted, why they sacrificed what they did. Remember what your brothers taught you. Sliding under a water tower I spring back up, continuing my escape.

Run.

We all stood there at first, as something advanced towards us. It was small and agile, gaining ground on us three meters every second, propelling itself towards us. On all fours it moved in predatory like fashion, and our only guess was that it was most relent on its muscular arms for the quick movement. It was impossible to tell as the body seemed to be completely black, everything merged together from the speed, so in the end it was though a small black boulder was running towards us. Before it reached us, Leo shouted out to be prepared for a fight. Raph twirled his sais, ready in anticipation, but it was too late before we realised. As it reached us it leapt into the air, heading straight for Donnie, exposing neon green lights from the front two limbs, pointed at the end, approximately the size of Leo's swords. They could only be described as claws.

Run.

Don screamed out in agony as the beast claws came down on him, but before the thing could deliver a life threatening blow, Raph's muscle slammed into bone, sending it over my brother in purple. Running over, I was conflicted as my heart tore to two sides, my brother in whom I held within my hands trying to stop the bleeding, or those in red and blue fighting the demon threatening us. From the sides I watched on, witnessing more scars and slashes my brothers were given, while they could do little to scratch it. Whatever it was, it was quick, sliding in between my brother's weapons with pinpoint reflex and hitting them with deadly accuracy.

Run.

You can't reason with it.

Run.

Both my feet and heart sped away on their own, and it aren't until my cheeks feel damp that I notice a waterfall of droplets falling. It was what came next that hurt. Raph was kicked in the chest, sending him crashing into the ad board, standing to the side. Then seconds later, within its dark bony grasp was my brother neck, swords discarded to the side. From what I presumed was his face as even that did not admit any source of light, just stared at him. Somehow Leo spoke out, his voice raspy and shallow due to the increasing pressure on his neck. "Who sent…you?" He finally managed to spit out. Nothing answered. In horror, I watched the hand clench around my brother's skin, Leo clutching at its hands, begging for relief."We..can..hel-" But Leo never finished, before his hands stopped struggling, and he was thrown to the side facing away from me, his body limp. Ignoring my fallen brother, it steps over him heading straight for us; the monster wasn't in it for the kill. It was in it for the hunt.

Run.

You can't fight it.

Run.

My voice felt hoarse still from the screaming at my brother in red to retreat to leave behind Leo's now still corpse. Turning around, his amber eyes find mine for a moment, them fuelled by anger before something else slips in, at his words I realised what it was. Acceptance. Smirking weakly at me, he cockily shouts out, "Since when do I back down from a fight? Get Don outa here." Even though my insides were shouting at my feet to do something, they just ended up doing what they least wanted. Hauling Donnie up and slipping an arm under one shoulder, I turn away from my brother who still fought the darkness. Moments later, the sound of my brother's now heavy footsteps and labored breaths stop from behind me, being replaced with a blood curdling scream.

Run.

You can't hide from it.

Run.

Blood spilled over my arm. Ignoring it; I continued onwards, dragging the bloody shoulder and its owner with me. Despite the life giving substance oozing out from the wound, you could still, just barely, make out the three long gashes which had inflicted pain to the receiving end. "Just a bit more Don." Readjusting my grip on my brother, who moaned in protest, I kept on moving. I had to get Donnie out of here, Raph had brought us a few minutes head start, it would be impossible to get back to the lair in time before the thing caught up to us though. Don's voice breaks my thoughts. "Over there." Just off to the left was one of those rooftop sheds, now being nothing more than a few pieces of metal held together by some rusted hinges, but it was the best shot we had. Taking the last few paces, I slam the door open before closing it behind me. Easing Donnie gently down to the floor, being the furthest away from the door, I shield him with my own body. Whether it was minutes, hours or seconds, time had little meaning as both I and Donnie try to conceal our breaths. My stomach flips a somersault as the dreaded tapping appeared again, growing louder with each tap before drifting off again. "I think it's gone." I pry out to Donnie who lent against the metal wall. "Ye-" There is the scraping of metal and that same sinister green appeared coming out of Donnie's chest. Blood fell everywhere as I watched my brother being stabbed through the chest from behind. Unable to move, I watch as those bright, intelligent eyes cloud over as death claimed his last word and breath. "Run."

Run.

The four of us left that night, ready for the tricks and treats the evening had promised, and now only one of us still had a working heart within their chest. Each had tried a different way to escape death's green fingers, each had paid the cost of failure. They sacrificed themselves, learning a new lesson about this so far undefeatable opposition. That was why my feet kept moving, for them. I can't let their demise go to waste, one son has to go home tonight. Hearing four set of limbs crashing on the floor just behind my own two feet, I can't help but question whether I was the right one to have saved.

Run.

My brothers were more disciplined, stronger, and smarter than I ever could be. Each day they watched over me, teaching me. Right now despite everything that happened, all I can think of is that lesson I had today.

*Flashback*

Barely noticing the movement beside me, I look to the oblivious bystanders below; before I feel a hand, skin tough and worn from physical workouts, snap me out of my daydream.

"You Ok, Mikey?"

A rough Brooklyn accented voice questions. Glancing up, I see amber eyes looking down at me, showing concern despite his cool attitude which he tried to conceal.

"M'fine. Just thinking." I add casually, more so as an afterthought.

"Since when was that a good idea?" Raph jokes lightly, while slumping down beside me, feet dangling over the edge, before looking back at me for my come back.

"I can do that you know?" I mutter more to myself then to him. A strong hand grabs out, curling around my bicep, effectively pulling me down so I was sitting beside him. Still staring down at the street below, I was no longer concentrating on anything in particular, before another hand touches my face; turning my head in his direction

Softer this time, he speaks so only I can hear him. "I know that kid."

He still holds my chin within his palm so I can't turn away, but I have nothing to say.

"So what ya thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

"Well if it's kept you this quiet for this long its gotta be pretty deep thinking." He let go of me, and I couldn't help but drift to the ground two storeys below.

"Maybe. Hey Raph, ever wish you could be one of them?" I point towards where the festivities were happening.

"What? Human? Cause to me it don't look like anything special."

"You don't want what they have?"

"I've already got what I need, and tons more than any of those bozos down there."

Illuminated by the street lamp, a child turns into the street hidden behind a white sheet with eyes cut out for wholes, a homemade ghost costume, and it isn't the sweets tearing the bag held within his small hand, I noticed but the laughter you could clearly hear even from here.

"Don't you want to be happy, carefree from our life of responsibility and danger, for once? Even if it's only for one night?"

"Who said I ain't?" He raised an eyebrow at me and continued on.

"I mean sure, we're always on the run from the Foot, Purple dragons, Bishop and hiding away from the world we save every night isn't the best. But I ain't unhappy Mike. I've got you, Leo, Don and Master Splinter. That's everything I'll ever need."

Hesitating slightly, Raph punches my arm playfully. "I'll pound ya to black and blue if ya say anything to the others but seeing you and knowing your safe and smiling is what makes my day. No amount of money or in your case candy, kid, could compare to that."

Thinking about it I smile, if only slightly, before adding "Yeah. Maybe you're right. Thanks Raph."

"Anytime Kid."

Turning around, about to ask my other brothers when we were leaving for Aprils, I see Leo and Donnie standing and facing the other direction, their chosen weapons tense against their hand, looking over their shoulders. Following their stares, I realise something is heading straight for us. Something small and black.

*End of Flashback*

Run.

You can't reason with it.

Run.

You can't fight it.

Run.

You can't hide from it.

Run.

It's all you can do.

Run.

Don't look left. Don't look right and whatever you do never look back.

Run.

As fast as you can.

Run.

As far as you can.

Just Run.

Or it's going to catch you.

**I can't believe I just wrote that, I have never killed any of the turtles and I just went and ended three of them. Hope you all liked my Halloween fic, just to get you guys all in the mood. Yes it's my first time so any thought/views/opinions I would love to hear so I can improve for my next story and for next year.**

**My beta reader Shywriter122 doesn't get enough credit for the hard work she puts into all of my stories. Dropping everything she's doing to improve this to make it the best she possibly can for you guys, so once again thanks for all your hard work and commitment.**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I would like to just say thank you for all of you who voted for me in the latest stealthy story Horror Competition. I actually somehow came first for the best suspense/thriller fic so I want you all to know it means a lot for all my readers who follow, fav and especially review my work. Its not only what keeps me going but has dramatically improved my work. **

**OK**** enough blubber I'm going to be setting up a drabble area to help me get over some writers block in my current multi chapter fic so please send in any suggestions for stories and I'm going to make it my goal to make them come to a reality..**

**SO THANKS AGAIN**

**xxxx**


End file.
